


A Merry Home Run

by CeliPuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alone on Christmas, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester Mutual Pining, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, One Night Stands, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), POV Castiel (Supernatural), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Shameless Smut, Sports Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliPuff/pseuds/CeliPuff
Summary: Another lonely Christmas for Castiel… or maybe not.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 125
Collections: Destiel Smash Fest





	A Merry Home Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winchesterlovr0508](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterlovr0508/gifts).



> A Christmas gift for the amazing WinchesterLovr0508!! I love you. Enjoy your shameless smut!

Cas sighed, another Christmas alone. _Even Gabriel brought someone home this year, what is wrong with me?_ Cas thought of his boring life behind a desk and his boring condo complex where the closest person to his age is in their forties. _Go figure._

Castiel was sick of the routine, sick of relationships and being the _nice_ guy. What he really needed was a no strings attached one night stand. His whole adult life has been relationship to relationship and what can he say, he’s a helpless romantic.

Not this Christmas.

No, _this_ Christmas he was going to go downstairs to the motel bar, find the hottest guy his age and let them bend him over in the parking lot.

God it had been _so_ long since Cas got laid. What was it, five maybe six months since he and James broke up? Cas sighed.

Walking up to the bar, Cas looked around at the other patrons. _Fucking dungeon trolls, great._ What did Cas really expect to find on Christmas Eve? Surely not a winner.

Cas ordered some top shelf whiskey and sat back to observe the place. It looked like your typical bar, at least partially. There was a perfect view of the check in counter that ruined the ambiance of the joint but Cas wasn’t going to complain.

Especially when a particularly _hot_ man walked up to the check in. He was wearing some blue jeans, a burgundy hoodie and some dark combat boots. Cas could hear he was flirting with the _very_ female hotel attendant but he wouldn’t let that ruin his fantasy.

The man definitely looked one night stand material. He walked with a confidence that screamed commitment issues, what more could Cas ask for?

Cas sent a quick last minute wish to Santa, _I’ve been a good boy this year Santa, all I want for Christmas is him._

Cas turned to sip his empty glass before finally breaking his gaze from the stranger to order a refill. When Cas turned back, the man was gone.

Cas sighed. _I may be desperate but I am not desperate enough to fuck a troll._ Cas shot back his new drink and ordered another refill. His last, he couldn’t get too drunk tonight. He was supposed to be at his parents house for Christmas breakfast at 9am. Cas glanced at the time on his phone and shrugged. _10pm, not too bad. Just one last drink_

When the barkeep set the glass in front of Cas he tapped the counter next to it, “This one’s on him.” He pointed to the other side of the bar. It was _him._

Cas smiled at the man and held up his glass as a thank you. _Guess Santa was listening._ Cas took a drink and motioned to the seat next to him. The smile that broke out on this _handsome_ stranger’s face gave Cas butterflies.

The man held out a hand, “Hey there, name’s Dean. You look like you can use some company.”

Cas smiled again, “Very perceptive of you, you can call me Cas.” Cas watched Dean take the seat next to him before speaking again, “What brings you to this lonely den of iniquity on Christmas Eve?”

Dean laughed, “Den of iniquity? I’ll have to use that. I was just dropping off my bestfriend, she got a little drunk at my family’s dinner and refused to sleep there since her ex is my cousin and she decided to stay the night too. It’s a mess, I don’t understand chicks and I sure don’t understand chicks that only date chicks.” Dean took a drink of his beer.

“I don’t understand _chicks_ either, probably why I stay away from them completely.” Cas smiled when Dean arched an eyebrow.

“Is that so? I’ve been staying away too. Chicks aren’t as fun.” Dean’s cocky smile and confidence when he spoke comforted Cas. _At least he isn’t in the closet_. “So... why are you here?”

Cas sighed and took another drink. “My parents live here and want everyone at their house for Christmas breakfast. Our dinner was probably a little less awkward than _your_ family dinner but still awkward nonetheless. My mom wants to know why her “baby boy” is still single.” Cas air quoted.

“What did you tell her? Does she know which team you bat for?” Dean asked lightheartedly.

Cas laughed, “Well seeing as she literally walked in on me… _receiving_ my senior year, I would think so.”

Dean laughed so loud he had to cover his mouth when people looked over. Cas joined in Dean’s infectious laughter, both wiping tears from their eyes after a few moments. “Ah man, I haven’t laughed that hard in… ever. That has to be the most embarrassing thing. How did she react?”

“Well, she screamed, probably prayed for my soul at her church for a few years but she got the hint. At least she stopped asking why I never brought a girlfriend home.”

“I never got to tell my parents, sometimes I wonder how they would have reacted.” Dean looked sad but snapped back to his normal happy facade in seconds. “What about your dad?”

“He said he had a feeling and then never commented on it again. That probably surprised me the most, sometimes I wonder how he knew.” Cas sipped his whiskey some more.

“Well it was probably when you continued to mix up football and baseball positions.” Dean teased and leaned in even closer after Cas swatted his arm.

“Fine, how would I say it in baseball terms?” Cas challenged, still smiling widely.

“For starters you’re a catcher, not a receiver, receiving is football. So, _you_ hang out in the catcher’s box whereas _I’m_ up at the pitchers mound, if you know what I mean. I’m also what’s known as a _switch hitter_.

Cas tilted his head in confusion, “I don’t understand that reference.”

Dean’s grin widened and Cas wished he could read his mind. “You’re a catcher, I’m a pitcher. Switch hitters bat for both teams.” Dean made a hand gesture as he waited for the lightbulb to go off and Cas could see Dean knew the _second_ he understood.

“Ah, got it. Wait, if I’m in some catchers box and your up at the pitchers mound, wouldn’t we want to be… I don’t know closer?” Cas stared into Dean’s eyes.

“Huh… I never thought of it that way. Maybe just ignore the whole _box/mound_ part and stick to the, you catch I pitch deal. How’s that sound?” Dean sipped his beer confidently, maintaining their eye contact.

In any other situation Cas wouldn’t play along, but this _wasn’t_ any other situation, _this_ was exactly what Cas wanted. “Sounds a lot _closer._ ” Licking his lips, Cas brought the glass to his mouth to finish it. “Did you happen to bring a _glove?_ ” He set the glass down with a small thud, his eyes locked with Dean’s.

Their eye contact was only broken when Dean ran his tongue across his bottom lip and Cas stole a glance. “This pitcher _always_ has a glove.”

“Good to know.” Cas motioned at the barkeep to close his tab.

“Only thing is, they are in my car so we’ll have to make a stop there.” Dean finished his beer, tossed some cash on the bar and stood.

The men made their way outside, shivering slightly when the cold air hit them. Cas was thankful it wasn’t snowing because the alcohol gave him just enough courage to make the first move right as they reached Dean’s car.

He vaguely heard Dean saying something about a Chevy Impala as he crashed his mouth onto Dean’s. Moaning as Dean instantly opened up for him and took control.

Dean turned to lean Cas against the car and pulled their bodies flush against one another by gripping Cas’ ass. Cas wrapped one leg around Dean’s body and groaned when he felt Dean’s hardening cock rub against his own. “Cas we aren’t going to even make it inside the car if you keep- ah fuck.” Dean managed to back up slightly to catch his breath after Cas bit his neck, his dick tenting his jeans.

Cas’ mouth watered at the sight. He glanced around the empty parking lot and crouched down, fumbling with Dean’s belt. “Cas…” Dean whispered as he leaned his hands against the side of his car.

Cas’ eyes widened when he finally freed Dean from his pants, Dean was _packing_. Cas made sure to glance up at Dean before starting, “Don’t come, I need you to fuck me.”

Dean groaned as Cas licked up his shaft. “Fuck Cas, you-” Dean gripped Cas’ hair as he swallowed him down hungrily.

Cas may not have gotten laid recently but he sure knew how to _blow_ a man’s mind, literally and figuratively. It wasn’t long before Dean pulled Cas off by his hair, “Close.” Dean’s voice was wrecked causing Cas to smile as he stood.

Cas reached for his own belt but Dean stopped him and began undoing Cas’ pants for him while he sucked on his neck. When the cold air hit Cas’ ass he hissed.

Dean opened the backseat door and told Cas to climb in. He reached for the glovebox and brought out a condom before climbing in after Cas.

Cas lifted his ass up so Dean could pull his pants down more and pulled out his cock. He couldn’t help but smile at Dean’s surprised look, “What did you expect?” Cas asked with a grin.

“Well, not _that_ , you’re wearing a sweater vest.” Dean teased.

“ _Sweater vest?_ Are you saying sweater vests make you think of tiny cocks?” Cas asked, laughing now.

“No. I just expected average. You know, nerdy little dude in a sweater vest? Never mind.” Dean lowered himself to Cas’ crotch, surely to shut him up.

Cas bit his lip as he arched up to get deeper into Dean’s throat. “Dean.” Cas whispered breathlessly, “Dean, fuck me.”

Dean’s body shivered at the command and he pulled off Cas’ cock to kiss his way up to his mouth. “I don’t have lube, Cas.” Dean sat up to slide on the condom. “Going to go slow.”

“So thoughtful of you, but I just so happened to prep a couple of hours ago in hopes I would be in this exact situation tonight.” Cas leaned up to Dean’s ear, “Don’t you dare go slow” and bit his earlobe, making Dean shiver once again.

“You got it babe.” Dean lined up and pushed inside with a groan.

“Fuuuuuck.” Cas moaned, his cock aching against his stomach.

“You okay handsome?” Dean asked once he bottomed out. Cas nodded enthusiastically, thrusting his ass up into Dean. “Shit, Cas. So fucking tight.” Dean slid out and in slowly, loosening Cas up before he started his punishing pace.

Cas needed Dean deeper. “Dean, wait.” Dean stopped instantly, pulling back to look at Cas. “Bend me over your car.”

“You sure? It’s cold out there.” Dean asked, smiling at Cas’ desire.

Cas nodded, “I’m sure. Make me feel it tomorrow Dean.”

Dean pulled out and opened the door, getting out and looking around before reaching a hand for Cas. Cas climbed out and held his pants up as he made his way by the trunk.

He managed to get them just low enough for Dean to slide in with ease. Both of them groaning happily. Cas moved first, pushing his ass back. Dean huffed a laugh against the back of Cas’ neck, sending a chill down his spine.

Dean began his pace again, Cas’ cock bouncing and leaking in front of him. It didn’t take long to get Cas there, “Shit… close Dean. Right there.” Before Cas could come on Dean’s cock alone, Dean reached around and gripped Cas’ shaft. Holding his hand in place as he thrusted Cas forward to fuck his hand.

“Gonna-” Within seconds Cas was coming all over Dean’s hand with a groan too loud for this quiet parking lot. Dean clasped Cas’ mouth with his other hand, his hips slowing down as he worked Castiel through his orgasm.

Dean stroked him until Cas pushed his hand off his spent cock. Returning both hands to Cas’ hips, he began fucking him relentlessly, chasing his own euphoria. With a mumbled, “Cas” escaping his lips, Dean buried his face into Cas’ back as he exploded inside of him.

Cas laid his head back against Dean, a smile on his lips. This was everything he needed and yet, it still wasn’t enough.

Dean pulled out, tied off the condom and shoved it back in the wrapper before tossing it on the trunk. Dean wiped his hands on his jeans and fixed his clothes. Cas leaned against the car after he finished fixing his clothes and sighed, “I don’t know why we did this, I have a room at this hotel.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Dean’s laughter made Cas smile. “You mean we could have _not_ had frostbite on our balls? Is that what you’re saying, Cas?” Dean walked into Cas’ space with a grin. “There’s always round two.”

Cas licked his lips, this was _exactly_ what he should avoid and yet... he couldn’t. “Round two sounds amazing, but doesn’t that go against the whole one night stand rule? I don’t know how these usually go.”

“Wait, you’ve never had a one night stand?!” Dean asked surprised.

“Well, my last one night stand and I ended up dating for four months, so I’m not sure if it counts.” Once again, Dean laughter was infectious.

“There aren’t rules, Cas. We either want to fuck again, or we don’t.” Dean shrugged a hopeful look in his eyes as he buckled his belt.

“I think we want to fuck again.” Cas said with a smile. “I mean, it is Christmas after all.”

Dean pulled Cas into a slow but heated kiss. “Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!


End file.
